1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embryo transferring apparatus for implanting an embryo in a conceptive domestic animal, which apparatus is attached to an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two methods for transferring the embryo in the conceptive domestic animal, i.e., a surgical operation method and a non-surgical (via Cervix uteri) method. The former having a conceptive ratio of about 70 to 80% is superior in conceptive ratio to the latter having a conceptive ratio of about 30 to 50%. However, the former has its demerits in that it can not be repeated and it takes much time and cost to be performed.
Although the latter can eliminate these demerits of the former, it has a demerit in its poor conceptive ratio as mentioned above.
In order to eliminate the demerits inherent in the above-mentioned methods and to provide an apparatus which enables the transfer to be repeated and to take not much time and cost and further to increase its conceptive ratio, there are provided apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 22463/1969 and 22904/1979.
However, the apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 22463/1969 has demerits in that it is cumbersome in operation and requires a skilled operator since it is necessary to check a uterus by hand inserted in a rectum, which uterus is expanded with a carbon dioxide gas fed fron an installation provided independently of an instrument which has been inserted in a vagina in order to confirm whether a needle point of the instrument is inserted in the uterus so that the operator confirms an accurate position of the needle point to perform an injecting operation of the embryo received in the instrument.
On the other hand, the apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 22904/1979 has demerits in that it lacks the accuracy and reliability since the operator can not see directly the uterus, a transfer position therein and a transfer condition therein, though it has merits in that it enables the operator to perform the operation easily and speedily without any assistant help since it has an outer inserting tube in which a piercing tube is slidably inserted and a piercing needle tube is provided therein so as to be projectable from a front end opening of the outer inserting tube, in which piercing needle tube is inserted an embryo injecting tube on which an injecting fine tube having a rounded point is mounted so as to enable the operator to detect a reciprocating movement of the embryo injecting tube by his hand so that he may operate the apparatus by only his manual operation while he confirms the reciprocating movement by his hand, which apparatus is light in weight and therefore portable.